


十字路口 （Crossroads） By CrimsonRegret

by sanarubya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assault, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Face Slapping, Fear Play, Graphic Description, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Male Slash, Medical Torture, Murder, Non Consensual Surgery, Organ Removal, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Slash, Torture, Unethical Medicine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanarubya/pseuds/sanarubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果威尔真的杀死了弗雷迪，而非伪造她的死亡，一切会怎样呢？当然了，是在汉尼拔的一点帮助下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	十字路口 （Crossroads） By CrimsonRegret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonRegret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRegret/gifts), [knnioio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knnioio/gifts).



他低头看向她，俘获她的过程是一场硬仗，但他还是成功了。在这一刻他有两个选择：他可以打给杰克然后伪造弗雷迪的死亡；或者他也可以打给汉尼拔。他仍然不确定自己到底忠诚于哪一边，这一切都让人迷惑。她吸了吸鼻子，开始清醒过来了。威尔掏出他的手机拨了汉尼拔的电话，然后打开扬声器，把手机放到一个在高处的架子上。弗雷迪不会知道有人在听。虽然现在暂时还没人。这个点时间已经很晚了，但只要汉尼拔看见这个号码就会立刻接听。

“威—威尔？”她抬起头，喃喃自语道。她的鼻子下带着干涸的血迹，嘴唇也裂开了。一些细小的瘀伤聚集在她的眼睛。“你说过——你说过我会理解的是不是？那就告诉我这是干什么？”

“我也不知道。弗雷迪，这是什么呢？”威尔靠在她对面的谷仓墙壁上，问道。他把她带回这儿了。这是一个很好的孤立的地方。寒冷，但他觉得不错，自己穿的够多而且已经习惯了这种情境。她又吸了吸鼻子，然后退缩了一下，仿佛伤到了鼻子。他的兴奋开始缓慢攀升。噢，他有那么多可怕的事情可以对她做。他已经迫不及待了。

“你不是一个杀手，威尔。”她喘着气，试图拉扯捆住她的绳索。

“真的吗？这可和你一直在讲的那个故事不太一样啊——讲了多久来着？“

“故事，威尔，那些只是故事。没有人真的认为你是一个杀手。我是说，你听过法庭上发生的那些事吧？我是个骗子，威尔，一个见鬼的 **大** 骗子。从来没有真的相信过你是一个杀手。”她紧张地笑了起来，仿佛这一切都只是个大误会。

“没错。”威尔翻了个白眼，走向她。在她醒来不久前手机就拨通了，现在汉尼拔已经在听着这些话。他低头怒视弗雷迪，然后抬手狠狠地扇了她一耳光。她尖叫出声，远超出这一击的力道所需的响亮。他抓住她的头发，拽回她的头。“劳狄斯小姐，除了我的狗之外请问你到底指望谁能听到这讨厌的尖叫声呢？“他咆哮道。声音在他看来非常令人愉悦。一种强大的感觉，来自于完全的掌控。

“你想要什么，威尔？啊？性？金钱？完全收回我的言论？我会放弃我的工作。我能改变我整个网站的主题，我能——”

“ **你能做的全部就是闭！上！你！的！嘴！** ”威尔对她怒吼。“你让我觉得恶心，你的谎言和你的一切都让我恶心！”他朝她脸上吐了唾沫。涎水糊在一起，粘住了她的一只眼睛。她发出一声厌恶的抱怨声，想要移开头。威尔放开了她的头发。“你甚至没有提起唯一一件有可能能帮助你的事。现在已经太迟了。”

“什——什么？你想要什么？ **告！诉！我！** “她恳求道。

“即使是现在，即使你知道你要完蛋了，你也没想过要说你很抱歉，一次都没有。”他告诉她。

“ **对！不！起！我很抱歉！威尔！** “她对他尖叫。 

“如果那是真的的话我甚至都不用提起这件事了。所以……我们现在到底从哪里开始呢？“他问道，一边离开她走向一面挂满匕首的墙。

“威尔！求你了！”她还在对他尖叫。“我很抱歉！真的很抱歉！“

“抱歉什么？”他问道，听起来对于她这想要摆脱悲惨命运的努力毫无所动。他真的一点都不在乎她说什么。他已经远远跨过那条可以回头阻止自己的界限了。弗雷迪开始因恐惧和寒冷而瑟瑟发抖。她的眼睛在惊恐中瞪得老大，看着威尔取下一把巨大的猎刀。

“说——说谎……关于你的事，告诉别人你杀了阿比盖尔，写那些故事，搞砸了调查。你不应该被指责……那是……那是汉尼拔对不对？是的就是他。我相信你威尔……我现在相信你了。“她说，语调出奇地有说服力。如果威尔是一个蠢货的话他就会信了。幸运的是，他一点也不傻。反正他也不确定他到底在不在乎了，也许她现在确实这么想，但现在他的忠诚与汉尼拔同在。他不可能就这样让她离开去对其他人揭发他。那样对他们两人都不太有利。他提着那把刀走向她。

“汉尼拔是我的朋友，”他说，随即以惊人的速度对她一刀劈下。她惊声尖叫，但他只堪堪让刀刃停在她的喉咙前，然后轻轻笑了起来。“你能尽量放松么？我猜如果你全身紧张压力过大的话，肉的味道尝起来不会那么好。“

她坐在那里，在沉默的恐怖中定格了。她的身体颤抖，眼泪在脸上哗哗流淌。她的眼睛紧盯着那把刀——还被他拿在手里，危险地接近她的喉咙。威尔低头看着她，脸上挂着一抹邪笑。她在恐惧中失禁了，这真是越来越棒了。他从没想过能看见她这么害怕，即使是在那些她早应如此的情况下。他饕餮着这一切，感觉十分满足。他以她的恐惧为食。

“你居然尿了自己一身啊。”

“ **你他妈朝我头上砍了一刀！你这个心理变态！** ”她对他怒吼。

“现在真正的弗雷迪终于出来玩啦。”威尔大笑着收回猎刀。是时候开始转到痛苦了，他敢肯定现在他已经榨干了她身体里大部分的恐惧。他走到她背后，一把抓住她的后颈，然后找到一条筋狠狠地用手指掐了上去。这引起了又一声尖叫，但这一次是出自疼痛而不是恐惧。弗雷迪的身体抽搐扭动着，想要远离他的手，但她理所当然地无处可逃啦。他松开手，她的头无力地垂了下去，大声喘气试图平复呼吸。“不好意思哦，我刚刚掐到筋了。”

“操你。 _*1_ ”她喃喃自语。

“你情愿这么做，不是么？为了离开这儿你愿意被我操*2。愿意做任何我说的事。吸我的屌，把它插到屁股里，让我揍你然后射在你造型完美的头发上。”威尔咆哮着，抓住一大把头发把她拉了回去。“只要你能够达到你的目的，你情愿变成我的婊子。”当她被扯住头发仰头看向他时，她的眼睛又一次瞪大了。

“我现在还是可以那样做。我不想死。”她乞求道，又从那个怒火冲天的婊子变成了一个可怜兮兮地傻笑的孩子。他真的搞不清楚到底哪一个才是真正的她。大多数人为了隐藏自己弱小的本质都另有一副强硬的面具。但对于她，他没法确定。事实上，他非常该死的确定那个可怜兮兮的面孔是个谎言。这个女人的真面目是一个来自地狱的魔鬼。这只是她又开始耍起的一个把戏罢了。一个肮脏的小把戏。

“汉尼拔？”他喊道。接着是一个停顿。

“我在，威尔？”汉尼拔的声音从电话那边传来。有那么一刻，他曾担心得不到回答，但当那答复真正到来的时候，他终于松了口气。

“晚餐有什么想吃的么？心脏？肺？肾脏？舌头？肝脏？小小的豌豆大脑？“威尔问道，又把刀架在她的喉咙上了。弗雷迪从嗓子眼里发出一道奇怪的微小呜咽声。

“ **汉尼拔！** ”她发出刺耳的尖鸣。

“劳狄斯小姐，我本人绝对不是一个愿意帮助你人。”汉尼拔说。“再过一段时间舌头会变得非常美味。但假如你想折磨她的话，在她清醒的时候摘除肾脏会造成极大的痛苦。舌头上的动脉太多了，在你从她身上获取足够娱乐价值之前她就会死于出血过多。“

“ **现在立刻停止这一切！我不是一头牛！** “她尖叫起来。

“你他妈的不是！”威尔对她怒吼，在她手臂上割下长长的一刀，撕开了她羽绒服的袖子。填充的羽毛洒了出来，飘荡在空中，与此同时滚烫的鲜血也淌了出来，在谷仓冰冷的空气中腾起白雾。她大声嚎哭，猛地一缩翻倒了椅子，整个人跌入她身边的污物里。她咳嗽了几声，然后又尖叫起来。

“威廉？”汉尼拔问。

“她把自己弄倒了，我割伤了她的手臂。留了很多的血。“威尔告诉他。汉尼拔的轻笑近耳可闻。“摘除肾脏的最好方法是什么？”

“从她的背部下手会是最简单的，从腹部会则更痛苦。”他回答说。“你需要一个相当锋利的刀，如果不想损伤什么重要部件的话。”

“ **放开我你们这些混蛋！停止告诉他该做什么事！** “弗莱迪大喊道。她不知道汉尼拔的声音是从哪里传来，但那听起来像是通过在她不远处的手机扬声器。威尔轻而易举地将那把椅子搬回它之前的位置，又重新把调整放置到光线较好的房屋中央。

“我有很多刀，你知道的。”威尔说。“小的那把？”

“是的。慢慢来，威尔。“汉尼拔说，他的呼吸因此加重了一些。威尔放下他手里提着的那把刀，从墙上抓下一只小一点的。这一把一般被他用来分割较为小型的猎物，像是鸟或者兔子什么的。他走回弗莱迪身边，开始切开她的外套和其下的衣物。

“你不是真的要真么做……威尔……当真吗? 他们会知道是你干的！你他妈这个白痴！我一失踪你和汉尼拔就会立刻被怀疑，特别是你！不要做个该死的白痴！ **停下这一切！** ”她对他咆哮着。

“啊哈，所以你的真实版本决定再一次加入我们了吗？”威尔问道，她的皮肤一暴露出来就立刻插下刀。从他的工作和 _其他的记忆_ 里他很容易猜到应该从哪里下刀，至少是以一种受过教导的方式。血液开始涌出她白瓷般的肌肤。在他继续工作的时候淌过他的手。非常炙热，潮湿。这感觉真好。目前为止她的尖叫就一直没停过。

“你已经切下去了？”汉尼拔问。

“我所做的还不止那样呢。”威尔一边剥下皮肤一边回答道。他把它完全地割了下来，在他身侧留下一个相当大的空洞，反正他待会儿也不会想要把她修补好。

“威——威尔求求你……”她咳道。“别——别这么做……看在 **上帝** 的份上我很 **抱歉** ！”她尖叫着。

“你感到抱歉是因为你就要死了，并不是因为任何你实际上已经做了的事。”他说道，伸手塞进她体内。他无法确切地看到他在做什么，但他却知道肾脏摸起来是什么感觉，这种器官大概的大小和形状如何。她的身体抽搐颤抖，他感到她干呕了一下，开始因为痛苦而反胃。“你别想吐在我身上，你的尿液已经让我很不爽了。”

“下——下地狱去吧。”她喃喃道，声音很快失去动力和能量。他大笑起来，捡起不久之前从她身上切下的皮肉。割下更小的一块，他伸手把它塞进她嘴里。

“你是这么该死的自以为是。*3”他窃笑起来，又把他的手塞回敞开的腔体里。她在恶心中发出一声呻吟，吐出那块皮惊恐地哭叫起来。他抓住她的肾，轻轻挤压它。她发出一声尖叫，但这也就是这一刻她所能做的全部了。再次拾起小刀，他盲目地在她体内削割，直到整个肾脏能被完整的拉出来。一取出那个内脏他就把它放在她腿上。“看到了吗？不算太差吧？“他对她问道。

她抬起头，却只让它坠得更低，她目光涣散地盯着天花板，大概已经开始视线模糊或者出现隧道幻觉了。威尔低头看向她，稍稍歪了歪头。“这真的会尝起来很美味的你知道吗？我敢肯定汉尼拔会喜欢它的。”他轻轻点了点头，告诉她。她的嘴角渗出一点涎水。

“我希望......他们把你们......烧死在火刑柱上......”她含糊不清地说，咳嗽了一声。随即发出一小声尖叫——因为此刻任何一丝移动都会带来不可思议的痛苦，无论那动作是多么微小。

“肾脏的味道会好的令人难以置信。”汉尼拔说，但他的声音不是来自手机，而是从他们身后传来。威尔转过身看见了他。汉尼拔勾唇而笑。“说实话，我确实有些疑虑，但我还是决定来亲自来检查一下。我为你感到非常骄傲，虽然确实她有不少把戏，但你没有被其中任何一个欺骗。“

“是啊，我正好知道它们中的一大部分。”威尔喘息着，整个人都被唤起了情欲。他所要想的全部就是扑倒汉尼拔然后狠狠地骑他。“但她说的没错，已经没有回头路可走了。我不可能在做了这些事之后逃脱。”

“你当然可以。”汉尼拔走向他，说道。他轻轻抚摩了一会儿威尔的脸颊，然后从他颤抖的手上接过那把刀。“你还想要她的舌头吗？”

“非常。”威尔说。汉尼拔点点头，走向弗莱迪。她发出一声小小的哀鸣，但已经近乎完全昏迷了。汉尼拔知道他将要从她身上获取他能得到的最后一点娱乐。她不会因此醒来了。他抓住她的喉咙，切开她的脸——她的嘴角，然后撬开她的下巴。她无法完全尖叫但确实发出了一声让人难忘的古怪呜咽，甚至没有试图挣扎的力量了。

他握住他的下颚猛地一拉，下巴脱臼了。事实上想要取出她的舌头他不需要做任何这些事，她只是真的很想做而已。威尔从身后贴近他，压在汉尼拔背上让他感受到他的兴奋。“激动难耐了么，威尔？”他问道。

“我怎么可能不会。”威尔低语道，开始亲吻汉尼拔的脖子，看着他切下佛莱迪的舌头。完全从口腔里割下整条舌头之后，汉尼拔也把它放在她的大腿上。她的胸膛缓慢的起伏，但她差不多也快要咽气了。呼吸很快彻底就会停止。汉尼拔转过身去，握住威尔的喉咙。不是以一种恶意的方式，只是固定住他，以彰显主宰者的权威。

“我们今晚就离开。打包行李，乘上飞机，在他们找到她之前我们就已经遥不可及了。”汉尼拔说，把威尔拉入一个如饥似渴的热吻里。把威尔推倒在弗莱迪尸体不远处时，他发出一声巨大的低吼。威尔低低呻吟着，仰起头更好的像汉尼拔露出他的喉咙。当汉尼拔撕开他的衣服开始向裤子进攻的时候，他能感觉到血污渗进他背上的外套里，

“我从没有……和……和一个男人……”

“不必担心。我不会伤害你，至少不会超出必要地。”汉尼拔咕哝着抚摸他的脸，在那肌肤上染下血污。威尔呻吟着点了点头，任由汉尼拔一把扯下他的裤子，让他下身赤裸。他的分身弹了出来，在对这一刻的期待中早就完全勃起了——他已经等了太久了。他曾不少次想过这种情形。甚至还在这样的幻想中自慰过几次。他从很多方面来讲都彻底地准备好了。

汉尼拔把手伸进弗莱迪的尸体里，掏出一大把污血。在释放了自己的分身之后，他在其上涂满这湿滑的生命原液。在花了一段时间把手指插进威尔的后穴里开拓准备之后，他勾起唇角露出一抹微笑。威尔在他身下哀鸣扭动，屁股紧紧咬住汉尼拔的手指不放，又不由自主地向上顶了一下臀部，分身顶端哭泣着渗出前液。

“ **拜托！** ”威尔大声呻吟。

“好吧……保持平静。深深呼吸。”汉尼拔提醒他。他调整好自己的分身，开始缓慢地插进去。从他的眼角余光里他瞥见弗莱迪的手指抽搐了几下，喘出一道响亮的咕噜声。在她死去的那一刻他把自己深深埋进威尔的身体里，发出愉悦的低吼。当汉尼拔开始粗暴地操弄威尔时，他高声尖叫。

威尔拉起他的手，那只还没有靠近他屁股的手，舔舐他手指上的鲜血，饥渴地吮吸，轻轻地啃咬着，同时深深地看进汉尼拔的眼睛里。此刻他们都一言不发——这一刻无需任何语言。汉尼拔又发出一声呻吟，加快速度钉身下的肉穴里。他俯下身亲吻威尔的脖颈，咬下去，拉扯皮肉。他的下腹摩擦着威尔的分身，西装上的纤维带来一些刺痛。

威尔喘息着顶向汉尼拔，在他的手指周围呻吟着，眼睛开始在两人即将逼近的高潮中上翻。在有生以来最激烈的一次高潮中威尔狠狠地射了，眼前炸开一道耀眼的白光。他的屁股在汉尼拔的分身上抽搐着，榨出它所有的汁液。一声响亮的低吼回荡在他的耳畔，在猛烈的几个冲刺之后，汉尼拔也迎来了高潮。他瘫倒在威尔身上，直到威尔将两个人都挪成侧躺的姿势然后紧紧抱在一起。

他们躺了好一会儿，威尔把脸埋汉尼拔的胸口，不顾一切地紧紧抓着他。他知道自己做出了正确的选择。他们将会有一个不错的晚餐——主菜是肾脏和口条；接着他们会处理尸体然后离开。一起私奔，自由和快乐地。汉尼拔给了他他所想要的全部，至少他欠这个男人一个与他一起展开的新生活。

“那么......”他喘着气，打破了沉默，“我们要到哪里去？”

“任何你想去的地方。”汉尼拔回答道，“任何 ** _我们_** 想去的地方。”

 

—Fin—

 

译注：  
*1&2 1处原文是“Fuck You.”，理论上来讲应该翻成“去你妈的”之类的意译。但后文2处威尔说的是“You’d have fucked me to get out of here.” 算是直接借用了弗莱迪的话。所以为了保持上下文联系1处按字面意思直译了。

*3 此处原文是“You’re so damn full of yourself.”意译的话意思是说佛莱迪该死的自以为是。但直译的话是“你该死地塞满了你自己。”结合前文威尔用弗莱迪自己的肉塞了她一嘴，你们应该发现威尔用双关语玩了个黑色幽默。(￣▽￣”)

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> #虽然本篇Freddie真的死的蛮惨的，但我还是要说一句NO ZUO NO DIE。 起码在我看来她到死都没有真正反省过自己的过错，虽然威尔的行为与正义相差甚远，但我觉得Freddie也算是罪有应得。当然喷子总是会喷的，就连谋杀犯被人处死都有人喷没有人权，何况是“无辜”的女记者呢。对此我只想说，爱喷就喷，反正唾沫星子又不要钱。我只走自己的路。~(～o￣▽￣)～o 。。。…o～(＿△＿o～) ~。。。
> 
> #我会告诉你们其实我顶着枪林弹雨翻这篇血腥文的动力就是结尾的最后一句话么！就为这一句，被喷死也值了！


End file.
